Amp
For 's ability, see . Amps are special modular weapons used by Tenno Operators to enhance their combat capability, which can be acquired from The Quills and Vox Solaris. Appearing as a gauntlet worn on their right forearms, these Amps improve and alter the Operator's Void Beam, while also giving them their own separate energy gauge from the Operator's main Void Energy pool, allowing them to fire their Void energy without hindering the effectiveness of their other abilities. Amps are formed from three components. These interchangeable parts can be mixed and matched before crafting to provide different stats and abilities, allowing a player to create an Amp with the features they desire. Once gilded, they can also name the Amp they have crafted and choose custom colors for a further level of customization. Upon initiating with The Quills Syndicate for the first time in Cetus, the player will immediately obtain their first starting amp, Mote Amp. The weapon can be re-acquired if necessary by purchasing their blueprint for and crafting it. Further amps can be acquired by crafting them from components acquired from The Quills and Vox Solaris. Components = An amp consists of three components: the Prism, the Scaffold, and the Brace. The prism determines the main firing mode of the amp, the scaffold determines the alt-fire, and the brace changes certain stats on the amp such as energy pool or critical chance. These parts can be mixed and matched to the user's liking if they so wish. A good way of remembering which part does what is: P'rism = '''P'rimary, 'S'caffold = 'S'econdary, 'B'race = 'B'uff / 'B'oost. Amps and their configurations are commonly referred to by the community using the following format: *'''111, X27, XXX - The numbers refers to the prism, scaffold and brace being used respectively, numbered by their release order. X''' acts as a wildcard. *'''C1-C1-C1, X-C2-F3 - The letters refers to the origin and the numbers refers the tier of amp prism, scaffold and brace being used respectively. C''' refers to Cetus, '''F refers to Fortuna and X''' acts as a wildcard. Prism '''Prisms affect the Void Beam's primary fire mode, thus changing the type of shot fired from the traditional straight stream of energy. These are the components that earn Mastery Rank points for the amp. It also determines what picture is shown in the arsenal. SentAmpSet1BarrelA.png|'Raplak Prism (C1, 1)' Semi-auto, long-range, precise hit-scan.|link=Raplak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelB.png|'Shwaak Prism (C2, 2)' Semi-auto, medium range, punch-through projectile.|link=Shwaak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelC.png|'Granmu Prism (C3, 3)' Three-shot grenade burst.|link=Granmu Prism SentAmpSet2BarrelA.png|'Rahn Prism (C4, 4)' Fully-auto, long range shots.|link=Rahn Prism CanticPrism.png|'Cantic Prism (F1, 5)' Quick and precise three-shot burst.|link=Cantic Prism LegaPrism.png|'Lega Prism (F2, 6)' Narrow, continuous beam with medium range.|link=Lega Prism KlamoraPrism.png|'Klamora Prism (F3, 7)' Wide, short ranged beam.|link=Klamora Prism Scaffold Scaffolds affect the Void Beam's secondary fire mode (default ). SentAmpSet1ChassisA.png|'Pencha Scaffold (C1, 1)' Charged beam.|link=Pencha Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisB.png|'Shraksun Scaffold (C2, 2)' Short-range flak grenade.|link=Shraksun Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisC.png|'Klebrik Scaffold (C3, 3)' Continuous homing beam.|link=Klebrik Scaffold SentAmpSet2ChassisA.png|'Phahd Scaffold (C4, 4)' Powerful shots bounce between targets.|link=Phahd Scaffold ExardScaffold.png|'Exard Scaffold (F1, 5)' Automatic grenade launcher that shoots until out of ammo.|link=Exard Scaffold DissicScaffold.png|'Dissic Scaffold (F2, 6)' Clusterbomb launcher.|link=Dissic Scaffold PropaScaffold.png|'Propa Scaffold (F3, 7)' Timed explosive that can be triggered by enemies.|link=Propa Scaffold Brace Braces provide other miscellaneous enhancements upon both the Prism and the Scaffold. SentAmpSet1GripA.png|'Clapkra Brace (C1, 1)' +40 Amp Energy pool|link=Clapkra Brace SentAmpSet1GripB.png|'Juttni Brace (C2, 2)' -1 second Amp Recharge delay|link=Juttni Brace SentAmpSet1GripC.png|'Lohrin Brace (C3, 3)' +12% Amp Critical/Status chance|link=Lohrin Brace SentAmpSet2GripA.png|'Anspatha Brace (C4, 4)' +20 Amp Energy Pool, +15/s Energy Recharge Rate|link=Anspatha Brace SuoBrace.png|'Suo Brace (F1, 5)' +100 Amp Energy Pool, +2s Amp Recharge Delay|link=Suo Brace PlagaBrace.png|'Plaga Brace (F2, 6)' -20 Amp Energy Pool, -1.5s Amp Recharge Delay|link=Plaga Brace CertusBrace.png|'Certus Brace (F3, 7)' +20% Amp Critical chance|link=Certus Brace |-|Crafting = Before players can craft an Amp, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from either Quill Onkko or Little Duck for a number of Standing, after which these parts must be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to either Onkko or Little Duck and select the Amp Assembly option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Prism, Scaffold and Brace are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the weapon's appearance, along with their stats. If the weapon is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build Amp action, which will instantly craft the weapon for a fee. Players can also use the Amp Assembly screen to preview builds of Amp components they do not yet own. While Onkko and Little Duck sell their own unique Amp components, it is possible to build Amps using components from either of their designs, e.g. a player can build an Amp that combines a Raplak Prism with a Certus Brace. A newly built Amp cannot be renamed, customized, equipped with a Focus Lens, or earn Mastery Rank experience. Once built, an Amp cannot be disasssembled to return its components parts. Amps are managed on the Operator's Equipment tab on board the Orbiter's Transference Room, where players can choose the Amp they want to equip from their available selection, as well as customize their Amp's appearance, and install Arcanes and Focus Lenses. Gilding Gilding is the process wherein an Amp's full potential is unlocked. To Gild a weapon, players can visit Onkko or Little Duck and ask about 'Other Services', and then using the Gild option and finally selecting the desired Amp. Players will then be asked to give the Amp a custom name, after which the Gilding process can be performed for . Players must have either Adherant rank to perform Gilding with Onkko or Hand rank with Vox Solaris to perform Gilding with Little Duck, and only Rank 30 Amps can be gilded. Gilding resets the weapon to rank 0, but grants improved stats, the ability to install a Focus Lens and Virtuos Arcane Enhancements, the ability to recolor the Amp, and Mastery Rank experience from leveling the device. A gilded Amp gains +10% Critical Chance, +0.5x Critical Multiplier, and +10% Status Chance. As an exception to this, the Mote Amp gets +10 meter Range when Gilded and not any other stat. Visually, a gilded amp will appear cleaner than a newly-built one, having smoother surfaces, rust and dirt removed, and the once yellow parts becoming lustrous. Notes *Amps have to be gilded to earn Mastery Rank points, with their progression tied to the weapon's Prism alone. For example, if a player levels up a Gilded Amp crafted with the Raplak Prism to 30, any future Amps forged using the Raplak Prism will no longer provide Mastery regardless of what combination of Scaffolds and Braces they have. **As there are seven Prisms plus the Mote Amp currently available, the maximum amount of Mastery Rank points that can be earned from Amp crafting is 24,000. *Equipping an Amp will change both the Operator's idle stance and their Void Beam firing stance while in a mission. *Amps are one-handed weapons, meaning Operators can use them while carrying power cells or datamasses. *With each component having 7''' parts each, there are currently '''343 possible Amp configurations that can be crafted. *Rank 30 or Gilded Amps can be donated to Onkko and Little Duck in exchange for Quill Standing. As an exception to this, the Mote Amp cannot be sold. *Amps cannot be brought to the Mastery Rank 24 Rank-Up Test, which involves the Operator. *Custom names for Amps have a 24 character limit including spaces, and will not accept special characters like commas (,) or apostrophes ('), though hyphens ( - ) are accepted. **Names can also not include any profanities such as swear words. *Amps have their own dedicated Inventory Slots that they take up when a player crafts one. Players are given 8 slots by default, and additional slots can be purchased for for two slots. *Despite the fact that the Amp gives the Void Beam its own energy supply, removing the Amp (selecting "None" in the Amp selection menu) does not revert the energy pool back to its universal state. Damage versus Eidolon Shields Eidolons' shields are only vulnerable to damage, making Amps the main way to deal any damage to them. Despite shields usually not applying damage reduction, Eidolon's shields reduce damage down to 1/25 of the original damage of the amp. After this damage reduction is applied, a flat damage bonus is added on top, with this bonus scaling inversely with the amp's fire rate. This flat damage bonus is not affected by any form of damage buff, including Void Strike, Unairu Wisp, and critical hit damage. As of currently, damage dealt by amps is calculated in the following way: :Amp Damage vs Eidolons = Theoretical Damage x 0.04 + 108 / Fire Rate :Amp Crit-Damage vs Eidolons = Theoretical Damage x 2 x Crit Multiplier x 0.04 + 108 / Fire Rate Where Theoretical Damage is the amp's listed damage multiplied by any damage buffs, such as Void Strike and Unairu Wisp. *As shown in the equation, an amp's effective ''critical multiplier against Eidolons is double the value displayed in the arsenal, making crit focused amps highly favorable for creating a high DPS amp. *It's important to note that the damage dealt per shot is inversely-proportional to the amp's firerate, which explains why (+60% fire rate on kill) causes an amp's damage per shot to be ''reduced ''while it is active. However, the fire rate increase more than makes up for the damage lost per shot, giving a net increase in DPS. *A few amp types seem to apply the flat damage bonus (the part affected by fire rate) in a manner that is inconsistent with the above formulae. Currently, the amps known to have this inconsistency are the Granmu and Cantic prisms, and the Exard scaffold. **Granmu and Exard yield correct damage values when their fire rate is set to 1 in the equations above, instead of using their listed fire rates. Cantic uses a fire rate of approximately 2.65. *Here are some example calculations for finding an amp's damage against Eidolons using the Raplak prism, which has 3000 base damage, 2 fire rate, and a 2.6 crit multiplier: **Shooting at an Eidolon while having no buffs active will yield: (3000 x 0.04) + (108 / 2) = 174 damage on a normal hit. **A critical hit will yield: (3000 x 2 x 2.6 x 0.04) + (108 / 2) = 678 damage. **A critical hit with a Void Strike damage multiplier of 5 and with (+60% critical damage) active will yield: (3000 x 5 x 2 x 2.6 x 1.6 x 0.04) + (108 / 2) = 5046 damage. Trivia *The prism for an amp will appear to be folded under the arm until used in a mission, at which point the prism folds out to appear in front of the hand. **The prism will retract if the player equips their codex scanner while still using their Operator. *Amp technology is based on Sentients, specifically Eidolon, whose fragments can be found and gathered in the Plains of Eidolon. This is somewhat ironic since Amps are used to channel Void energy which is effectively a poison to the Sentients. Bugs *Despite Amps being labelled as having "Alarming" noise levels, the weapons are actually silent. *Although Amps can be used to catch Kuva clouds, the Amp will very rarely ''destroy the cloud instead (Programming-wise the cloud itself is a particle effect that follows an otherwise-invisible Corrupted mask). In this case, the cloud will linger in place for a few moments before exploding, and another one will spawn in to replace it. External Links *Amp Builder by Semlar Patch History *Fixed certain Amps no longer applying multiple instances of damage to Eidolons. This resulted in the Shwaak Prism feeling like it lacked punchthrough, when in fact it was the Eidolon who was not registering hits. *More fixes towards the Klamora Prism appearing to be rotated in the Operator Amp building diorama. *Fixed Fortuna Brace parts appearing to be rotated 180 degrees. *Fixed ability to skip Operator Amp firing cooldown with Vazarin Guardian Shell. ;POE / CETUS ECONOMY REMASTER LITE: With Fortuna's release, we applied some general economy changes based on takeaways from Cetus. Now that we have returned to Cetus and the Plains of Eidolon with a remaster, we are applying some 'Economy Remaster' changes to go with the changes in an effort to apply our continued learnings. Change is the name of the game - thank you for all feedback on our economies and for being receptive to change! *Normalized Fish Part costs across Amp Part Blueprints - some had 5 rare parts, some had 2, now there's 3 needed for all. *Removed Cetus Wisps from Amp Prism Blueprint, and replaced them with Fish Parts or Eidolon Gems. ;Changes: *Killing enemies with Operator abilities (Void Blast, Void Dash) will now grant the kill Affinity to the eq﻿uipped Amp when possible.﻿ *Fixed Chat links for Amps potentially being broken if profanity filter is enabled. *Fixed missing ‘Hit Indicators’ for Operator Amps. *Fixed button to send Amp Slots as a gift not actually sending the gift when using a controller. *Fixed there being no option to purchase Amp Slots in the Inventory screen under the Amp tab. *Fixed inability to Entitle an Amp as ‘111’ due to the profanity filter. *Removed unintended Operator Amp parts from Quills Offerings. *Fixed flickering Amps when selecting an Amp during Operator customization. *Fixed some Operator amps not properly destroying Kuva clouds. *Reduced some visual noise/lens flares on the Operator Amp explosions/melee burst. *Removed the option to Install a Focus Lens on a Gilded Amp since a Rank 30 Amp is required for that action. *Operator Amps will now display their modular parts in the Operator Customization screen. *Removed un-Gilded Amps from Profile stats since only Gilded Amps count towards Mastery. *Fixed text getting cut off in the Operator Amp stat screen. *Fixed Amps not being properly tracked in your Profile due to Gilded required before it is considered ‘Mastered’. *Fixed Bullet Attractor Status Effect of Damage (Operators and Amps) becoming visually solid when frozen/petrified. *Toned down the explosion and smokey VFX when firing an Operator Amp. *Operator Amps now have a stat in your Profile. *You can now preview custom Amps from Onkko with parts you don't own yet. This should help you figure out which parts you want to get for your own. (Item will not Preview until all 3 parts are selected) *Fixed the Operator Amp flickering in and out of the folded position when previewing/selecting new colors for the Amp in Operator customization screen. *Fixed Clients not gaining Amp Brace bonuses. *Added Amps to the Equipment tab on player Profiles. Amp Mastery gain is now also tracked. *Fixed the Amp crafting preview disappearing upon selecting the Brace. *Fixed all Operator Amp Affinity earned as a Client, disappearing when a Host migration occurs. *Fixed the Operator Amp Energy Regeneration rate being much faster for Clients when using an Amp that has the Klebrik Scaffold. *Fixed losing your Operator Amp if you died in the final stage of The Chains of Harrow quest with an Amp equipped Operator. *Fixed the Operator Amp not being included in the Mission Progress & Rewards screen. *Fixed renamed Operator Amps appearing as just ‘Amp’ for Clients. *Fixed issues with unclear error messages when Gilding Amps that were unranked. *Fixed issues with Operator Amp customizations not being applied in missions. *Fixed an issue with the Lohrin Brace not applying its Upgrades to Amps. *Fixed Stat improvements from Gilding an Amp not being applied. *Increased the damage of all Amp Prisms and Scaffolds. *Reduced all instances of Amp self-damage. *Fixed amps built using Shwaak Prism and Shraksun Scaffold not passing through Volt’s Electric Shield. *Fixed Amps not requiring standing to gild. *Fixed an exploit for rapidly gaining affinity on Amps. *Fixed amp affinity gain not properly appearing in the mission progress screen or Liset mission results screen. *Fixed a soft lock caused by equipping a Virtuos Arcane on an Amp. *Fixed hitches when equipping an Amp. *Crafting Operator Training Amp components now awards Standing with the Quills. *Tweaked the Operator arm animations when shooting an Amp so it’s not so different from other aim directions. *Tweaked the volume of Operator Amps and added sound effects to the charge up. *Operator’s first Amp will now properly strip resistances. *Fixed long numerical values when crafting Amps in Cetus. *Fixed incorrect Amp stats when viewing it in the Operator Customization screen. *Introduced. }} See also *Zaws, modular melee weapons. *Kitguns, modular secondary weapons. *K-Drive, modular vehicles. *MOA (Companion), modular pets. es:Amp ru:Усилитель_(Оператор) Category:Update 22 Category:Weapons Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Modular Category:Modular Weapons Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons